Malam Dingin
by nakirein
Summary: Di tengah malam tiba-tiba telponmu berdering. Karena silaunya cahaya, namanya pun susah dibaca...


Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

warn : ooc (?), au, typo

* * *

 _Ringtone_ telepon pintar di ujung meja berdering keras-keras. Saling bersahutan dengan dengkuran panjang empunya. Tak peduli pada berapapun angka yang tertera pada weker digital yang dibeli tahun kemarin, dering telepon bersikeras menyaingi dengkuran panjang yang ada dalam ruangan.

Risih. Satu-satunya makhluk bernyawa di ruangan itu pun berusaha menggapai ke arah datangnya suara. Dengan kesadaran yang terpisah tempat, bukan malah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya, malah harus merelakan salah satu tangannya cenut-cenut kejedot ujung meja.

Yah, setidaknya berhasil bikin melek sih.

Telepon diambil, memencet tombol hijau,

"Hwalow. Syapa nie?", dengan suara serak khas terbangun dari ilusi jiwa.

Terlalu malas nan pedih untuk sekedar melihat ke layar super silau dalam ruangan yang gelap.

" _Alay bangsat_." Sahut suara di seberang.

Yaelah mang, disapa malah misuh.

"Ya. Ngajak ribut nih?"

Ya siapa sih yang nelpon di pagi buta yang embunnya menebar bau asa cuman buat misuhin orang baru bangun?

Siapa lagi kalo bukan bocah temperamen ga punya urat malu seenaknya ganggu privasi orang.

Yha.

Mikasa. Sodaranya.

" _Meh. Lo udah tidur jam segini? Lemah."_ Ejekan dari seberang yang penuh dengan nada merendahkan.

"Woy kunyuk! Ini jam 2 pagi ya bangsat!"

Inginnya sih berteriak bebas, tapi apa daya. Baru bangun, malesnya selangit coy. Lagian ngeladenin bocah SMA rasa SD ga ada untungnya. Cuman nambah urat varises di wajah gantengs Jean nantinya.

Hanya hening yang tercipta. Ini bocah ga siap dikatain apa gimana?

"Udah ya~ kalo ga ada keperluan mah gue tutup aj—"

" _Wey! Jangan dong!_ " buru-buru suara di seberang mencegah Jean buat tutup telpon, dan melanjutkan bobo gantengnya.

"Apaaa lagiiiii?" men, kebangun jam 2 pagi cuman buat pipis aja males. Apalagi nih, ngeladenin telpon dari fans gelap—klaim sepihak—yang ga jelas tujuannya apa.

" _Yaa gitu deh. Pokoknya jangan tidur dulu lah. Lemah._ "

Dua kali. Dua kali dikatain lemah. Emang orang _strong_ tidurnya kapan hah? Kuli bangunan aja butuh cukup tidur biar kulitnya tetep kenceng. Apalagi Jean yang orang biasa.

"Mau lo apa? Kita selesein besok di sekolah." Akhirnya kesel juga. Ganggu waktu tidur itu perilaku paling biadab dalam sejarah manusia. Manusia-manusia mager.

" _Selesein sekarang aja lah._ "

HAH? 'PAAN NIH MAKSUDNYA?

"Woe, lo yang daritadi ga mau ngomong masalah lo apa, dan sekarang minta di selesein? Di selesein yang gimana maksudnya? Minta di'anu'?"

Biasalah pikiran di pagi hari 'kan emang porno doang isinya.

" _Apasi bangsat."_

'Ya elu yang apa bangsat,' grundel Jean tanpa membalas perkataan barusan dan hanya menghela napas panjang.

" _Pokoknya jangan ditutup aja, okeh!"_

"Terooss?" males juga Jean kalau hanya dipermainkan sama bocah begini. "Apa masalah lu? Apa? Jujur ajalah."

"— _insom."_ Respon suara di seberang sana dengan frekuensi super minimal yang tidak dapat didengar oleh spesies manapun. Kecuali Jean.

"PENTING BANGET YA?! GUE TUTUP YA! SUMPAH GUE TUT—" akhirnya Jean bisa teriak juga. Maunya sih teriak satu paragraf, tapi keburu dipotong sama Eren.

" _JANGAN! Plis jangan yaa. Plis Jean! Gue jajanin deh besok. Serius!"_ rengek Eren, sambil melancarkan negosiasi tipis-tipis.

Mendengar 'gratisan' yang akan diterimanya, Jean ikhlaslah. Kalo liat Eren besok bakal merelakan uang jajannya buat orang lain, cuman nukar jam tidur ga masalah sih. Ini momen seribu tahun sekali. SSR di atas SSR.

"Ya, ya. Oke deh. Jangan teriak-teriak lagi, budeg gue," jeda Jean, "terus ini mau apa? Curcol? Diem-dieman kayak orang bego?"

"' _Serah lu dah."_

"Lagian kenapa ga kelon sama mama aja sana? Atau Mikasa 'kan juga ada."

" _Lu kata gue telor ayam apa kelon-kelon."_

"Hah?"

" _Telor ayam 'kan dikelonin dulu sama maknya sebelum netes?"_

"BUSET! Lu kalo pelajaran jangan sambil baca cerita dewasa dong. Mesra banget anak ama maknya."

" _Terus lu sendiri nyuruh gue kelon sama mama!"_

"Kenapa banget diseriusin?"

"… _bangsat."_

Terdengar suara hirupan napas panjang. Sepertinya satu kuapan berhasil Jean ciptakan.

* * *

Obrolan pun beralih kepada Asian Games yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan. Mulai dari skor yang diperoleh. Cabang olahraga mana saja yang lebih menarik minat mereka. Hingga ke _Instagram_ para atlet dengan fisik menarik yang berhasil mereka temukan.

Lama-kelamaan bahasan mereka pun makin acak. Mulai dari yang agak berbobot, seperti kenapa kaki bebek ada dua dan berselaput, sedangkan ayam tidak. Hingga yang tidak ada artinya, seperti nama Semen Tiga Roda tapi dikirim dengan truk kontainer yang jelas-jelas rodanya lebih dari tiga.

Disamping Jean yang sedang semangat ngobrol tanpa ujung, respon dari Eren pun makin berkurang. Tadinya mereka bolak-balik adu argumen, hingga Eren yang beberapa kali hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

Ataupun terkadang juga Jean perlu memanggil nama Eren terlebih dahulu sebelum mendapat respon.

"Udah mulai ngantuk ya, sayang?" goda Jean ingin menyulut pertikaian di antara mereka.

" _Hmmm…"_

"Eren? Halo?"

" _Oh! Um, sori Jean…"_

"Lah? Buat apa sori?"

" _Udah merem bentar, hehe."_

"'Kan emang buat nidurin elu, sayang." Dalam konteks yang berbeda tentunya.

" _DIH APAAN SIH! JIJAY ABIS!"_

Teriakan suara tenor yang tiba-tiba menyebabkan Jean menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk sekian detik. Si bangsat ini melek lagi. Sia-sia dong usaha ngocehnya tanpa bayaran tadi.

Salahnya juga sih.

"Bentar 'Ren. Lu ini maunya ditemenin tidur atau ditemenin melek sampe pagi?"

"…"

"Eren?"

"… _..hm?"_

"Eren, gue sayang sama lu. Sumpah."

" _BANGSAT!"_

Ini bocah kenapa nyaut pas kalimat menjurus doang sih?

"Lu denger ga gue tadi ngomong apa?"

" _Lu sayang sama gue? Gila, cuman ngulang aja merinding banget gue."_

"Lu ini maunya gimana? Melek sampe pagi?"

" _Gila aja! Ya enggalah!"_

"Terus?"

" _umm—temenin sampe tidur…"_

Jean mengecek _notif bar_ di ponselnya _._ 04:45 AM.

"Yakin bisa bangun? Udah jam segini juga, nanggung."

" _Ya bangunin lah."_

"Gue ini dibayar berapa sih? Kok lu pede bener."

" _Yaelah. Masa bangunin aja ga mau? Pelit bener jadi orang. Pantes ditolak Mikasa."_

"GA ADA URUSANNYA YA BANGSAT! LU RESE GUE MATIIN SUMPAH!"

" _JANGAAAN! IYA IYA! SORI!"_

"Ya, ya. Tidur sana."

" _Serius ya temenin? Jangan dimatiin?"_

"Iyee."

* * *

.

.

.

"Eren, bangun! Eren! Hoi!"

Hanya gumaman singkat yang didapat Jean. Digoyang lagi badan Eren untuk mendapat respon yang lebih pasti.

"Hmmmhm? Jean? Kenapa di sini?"

'Ini bantal kalo buat bekep mulutnya kayaknya bisa sampe mati dah,' pikiran kriminal Jean menyisipkan sebuah pesan.

"Lu minta dibangunin pake cara kasar ya?"

"Eh? Oh! Ampun!" mohon Eren dengan sok menyatukan dua telapak tangannya di depan muka.

Jean hanya menghela napas, sambil mendaratkan pantatnya di tepi ranjang.

"Ngapa malah lihatin gue? Cepet siap-siap sana." Sewot Jean mendapati Eren malah bengong.

"Ngga gitu, kok bisa masuk? 'Kan dikunci. Gue kira bakal bangunin lewat telpon aja, eh malah ke sini." Kebingunan Eren pun akhirnya terungkap.

"Ohh, gue lewat jendela kok. Tuh liat, kaca jendelanya pecah," tunjuk Jean ke arah jendela yang tampak utuh tanpa gores, "ya dibukain mamamu lah bangsat."

"Loh mama udah pulang?" Tanya Eren entah pada siapa.

"Apa maksudnya? Semalem sendirian emang?"

"Iya. Ayah, mama, sama Mikasa ke rumah saudara soalnya ada keperluan." Ungkap Eren pada akhirnya.

"Kok ga ngajakin gue nginep?" Heran Jean.

"'Kan udah gede." Jawab Eren spontan sambil terlihat kebingungan ke arah Jean.

"Oh, udah gede. Terus nyoba tidur sendiri tapi takut, akhirnya ga bisa. Nelpon minta ditemenin sampe tidur. Gede banget ya!" Sindir Jean sambil sok menahan kagum pada standar "gede"nya Eren.

"Apasih! Mau mandi!" Teriak Eren langsung turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil handuk, dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Samar-samar, dari belakang terlihat telinga Eren memerah saat dia berlari tadi.

Jean hanya tersenyum simpul dibuatnya.

FIN

* * *

A/N :

wew nemenin bocah insom jadi panjang banget

hmmm kesampingkan spoiler saya teteup menjadi jeanere stan


End file.
